


as all dark things do (on hold)

by PERVJVN



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Bottom Huening Kai, Explicit Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Molestation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Stalking, Student Huening Kai, Top Choi Soobin, Top Choi Yeonjun, Yandere, and before anyone gets mad i do have sexual trauma so ://, i dont condone ANYTHING that happens in the start, like big tw, like so much better im sorry my baby, this is a vent btw, trigger warning !!!!, vent fic, yeonjun deserves better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PERVJVN/pseuds/PERVJVN
Summary: sometimes trusting your gut is the hardest thing to do.sometimes trusting your gut isn't enough to keep you safe.but sometimes trusting a stranger is what keeps one alive.or in which college age yeonjun goes through what no one ever should, but finds love within recovery.TAGS TO BE ADDED!!MASSIVE TRIGGER WARNINGthis is indeed a vent fic written by someone WITH sexual trauma. if you cannot handle this or do not like it, please do not read it.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	as all dark things do (on hold)

**Author's Note:**

> please please please do not read if you cant handle this type of thing. please double check the tags. i will share that the story will have a happy ending, and that yeonbin is endgame. i dont support any of the things yeonjun undergoes.  
> IMPORTANT NOTE : i did not write this on my own!! my good moots terra and vernon helped me (msg me privately for their @'s, i dont wanna share anything in case they dont want me to.) a big big thank you to them, this story wouldnt be possible without you two. i love you two so much, my lovely boys

"Please just let me go, I promise- I swear I won't tell a soul-"

"You know that can't be done." A pout mocked Yeonjun's plea, crooked lips curved in a wet smile. Nimble hands unbuttoned Yeonjun's pants with ease, and the weak tug Yeonjun gave to his restraints was pitiful. His captor tsks.

"Come on, you'll be good, won't you hyung? Ah, at least you won't scream. You think you're above pleas for help, hm? Even if you _were_ to scream, however," a pause chilled Yeonjun down to the bone. "Well, I'd have to hurt you. More than I already have, that is." Giggling, the boy before Yeonjun leaned close, lips ghosting over his skin. Feeling his nose scrunch and curling his lip, Yeonjun shoved himself back as far as he could, head tilted backward in an attempt to escape the inevitable kiss.

"Must you fight me with _everything?_ " A scowl painted itself upon the face of the- in Yeonjun's opinion- monster settled in front of him. Almost startling Yeonjun, fingers dug their way into his cheek, blunt nails making him hiss beneath his breath as his head was yanked to adjust his position.

"I told you, be good hyung. Unless you like the pain, mh?" 

Gathering as much saliva as he could, Yeonjun curled his upper lip back in frustration before he spat squarely onto the deceitfully innocent looking youth, a grin curling the corners of his lips up after watching him reel backward in shock.

Before Yeonjun could take pride in his resistance, two slender fingers reached up, up to the glob of spit that was slowly slinking down the others face. A sickeningly sweet smile grew wide, and the seemingly younger of the pair parted his lips. He swirled a finger, before dragging the somewhat sticky, too warm glob down into his mouth.

Yeonjun’s face became distorted, horrified by the sight before him. "You're actually fucking disgusting."

Giggling once more, the other leaned forward and swiped his tongue over his mouth before audibly swallowing.

“I’ll show you ‘disgusting.’”

Those same, still wet fingers went back to Yeonjun's pants, tugging roughly once they were undone. 

"I just know you're _lovely_ down here too, hyung. It's such a shame you want to see the gross side of me. This could've been so much more fun if you’d just gotten the hints I was dropping for you… I had to resort to this! At least I’ve got you all to myself now! Don’t I, hyungie?" The slim, doll-like boy asked rhetorically. A sad sigh made Yeonjun scowl, brows furrowing in a hard line as he struggled to wriggle his hips and keep filthy hands from exposing his body.

Much to Yeonjun's dismay, his bounds made nothing easy. The crazy bastard was able to tug his pants down to his mid thighs, and a too-warm palm pressed into the front of his underwear.

"Don't touch me!" He meant to sound angry, but the way his voice shook made Yeonjun's words a pathetic mewl.

"Don't fucking touch me you- you freak," Tired and frightened, Yeonjun's words lacked their usual bark. 

"It's rude to insult others on their sexuality y'know, pretty hyungie. I thought you liked boys?"

"I like girls. I don't even like boys. _Especially_ not fucking stalking, kidnapping monsters." Yeonjun spat, but his next breath was stolen as a still wet finger hooked itself into the hem of his underwear, tugging further and freeing his soft cock. 

Yeonjun felt his cheeks flush a furious shade of red, embarrassment and anger heating up his skin, riding up his neck. He tried to press his thighs together, but with the way his assailant settled his plump weight onto Yeonjun’s legs, he wasn’t able to shift very much.

More than seemingly satisfied with Yeonjun's immobility, The boy began to rut against Yeonjun, unsubtle and shameless. Bile gushed up the expanse of Yeonjun's throat, and he forced it back down even as his panic surged, the urge to _run_ overwhelming every other conscious thought. He struggled, disgusted with his body's reaction. A subtle jut forward of his hips, the stirring of his soft cock. His cheeks flushed indignantly, and he thrashed within his bounds to try and roll the other male off of him.

"Oh hyung, you're so cute!" Giggles made Yeonjun's stomach churn.

"You really think I'm gonna stop?"

"Fuck you!" Yeonjun snarls, eyes wide and teeth bared. His nose scrunched angrily as he spat his words. 

"Maybe I would've liked you back or something if you weren't a fucking _psycho!_ You're creepy, handsy, and downright batshit! You _kidnapped_ me! You're- you're- god, what did I expect from a _fucking faggot?"_

A harsh slap echoed in Yeonjun's ears as he lost consciousness.

-

Yeonjun wasn't sure _why_ Hueningkai made him feel so uncomfortable. He just… did. From the way he smiled coldly at everyone down to the way he gave Yeonjun that creepy, bright eyed stare when Yeonjun so much as _laughed._ It was unsettling, to say the least. (Especially because Yeonjun, who was usually very in touch with other's emotions, couldn't get a read on him at all.)

The attention Kai paid him was too much, hot and heavy on his skin like an iron burning through every lie and shield. Yeonjun couldn't help but try his best to avoid the younger boy. (And he was only around fifty percent successful.) Kai just seemed to be everywhere Yeonjun looked, always lurking around shadowed corners, his mere presence sending a chill down Yeonjun's spine.

When they were partnered up, all Yeonjun could feel was dread. He knew it was unfair to act so hostile to someone who he had never spoken a word to, but his voice was always a tad too chilly when referring to the boy. And he was aware— it _was_ a dick move. But Yeonjun just couldn't help it.

And Kai didn't help things by shoving himself too close to Yeonjun after cornering him an hour later. It was just too much, in Yeonjun's perspective. Because, seriously, did the guy not have any sense of personal space _at all?_

Yeonjun shouldered his bag, eyes already darting towards possible exits. But first things first, because there was no way in hell he was letting the little creep into his room.

"You're not coming to my house." Yeonjun deadpanned, fighting the way his lip tugged, wanting to curl back in disgust as he stared at a cheery, overly excited Hueningkai . 

"Oh, that's fine then!" Kai eagerly said, and Yeonjun recoiled from the way his eyes glittered madly.

"You can just come to my place. I'll buy all the supplies we need too! You just show up well rested and ready to work!" Beaming, Kai's tongue poked out in a smile as he flashed a thumbs up.

". . . Uh huh. Yeah. I'll do that. Text me your address and I'll uh, see you tomorrow." Yeonjun spun on his heel, wanting to get away as fast as he could, Kai's stare burning into his back as he left.

  
  


The next day felt like hell from the moment Yeonjun woke up. 

Not only did he miss his alarm, but there was no hot water and his shower was absolutely fucking _miserable_. He grumbled under his breath the whole time he was dressing himself, mostly mutterings of "fuckin' Hueningkai," this and "hate this shit," that as he struggled to pull on his shoes.

Feeling uncomfortable with dressing up, Yeonjun merely dressed himself in black jeans and some worn old band shirt, shoving his glasses onto his face as he grabbed his phone from where it was charging. 

  * _New Message from : **HKK**_



_Good morning hyung! I got all we need. Be here by 10! My address is . . ._

Yeonjun skimmed the text only for Kai's address, ignoring the little " _ <3 *^^* can't wait to see you!" _signing his message. 

The trip to Kai's was incredibly frustrating. 

Tucked in his pocket, Yeonjun's phone buzzed against his ass way too many times for his liking. Every few minutes, a little buzz made him jump on his walk there, but he merely grunted in annoyance, opting instead to give himself a mental pep talk. 

_Okay, what do I know about Hueningkai?_

His mind drew fairly blank. He was. . . Kind. Too kind. Unsettling and watchful, and his expressions felt unnatural unless he was admiring Yeonjun from afar.

_What kind of person is he?_

Yeonjun didn't know the answer to that, and he felt his anxiety bubble in the pit of his stomach.

Feeling faintly nauseated, he recalled the rumors and gossip surrounding Kai. All of them unflattering and painting the younger boy in a bad light that Yeonjun didn't have trouble believing. There was something sinister about him, something dark, something just inherently _bad_.

Yeonjun could _feel_ it.

_"Give him a chance, hyung."_ He heard Wooyoung's voice ringing in the back of his head.

 _"Have you_ met _him?"_

Yeonjun tried to disguise his wariness when Kai opened his door. He greeted Yeonjun with a toothy, much too wide smile. It was twitchy and . . . unappealing. But Yeonjun didn't want to be rude, so doing his best to give HeuningKai the benefit of the doubt, he tried to smile. Yeonjun did _try_ to greet him with more warmth than usual but— he just could not bring himself to do it. For the life of him, Yeonjun couldn't help but flinch away from every interaction.

Kai didn't seem to like that very much.

"Good morning hyung! It's so nice to see you." Kai laid a hand on Yeonjun's arm after leaning forward, and Yeonjun mumbled an apology as he recoiled harshly.

Eyes dark and lips twisting, a quick movement before everything was wiped clean and the weirdly knowing smile was back. Yeonjun wasn't sure what the hell that had been, but it had left him feeling cold and even more cautious. And with a deep feeling of foreboding, he followed Kai to his room.

  
  
  
  


"And here too," Hueningkai leaned over Yeonjun, breath way too close to the olders ear as he slid a pink highlighter over a line of text.The letters were a jumbled mess in the anxious haze of Yeonjun’s mind . He shifted in his place, subtly trying to move away and feeling his skin pale when he glimpsed Kai staring disapproving daggers at him. Uneasiness made Yeonjun squirm, apprehensive, with sirens roaring in his ears.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, words fizzled like static behind Yeonjun’s eyelids. He blinked quickly to squint down at the paper, the pink highlighter too bright. A light giggle made Yeonjun wince as he turned quick enough to make his neck snap. Wide, panicked eyes darted between Kai’s grin, and the glint in his eyes.

"Hey," Kai whispered. His hand, albeit dainty and delicate looking, trembled with the force of his grip as he grasped Yeonjun’s shoulder.

"You want something to drink, hyung? Take a small break, yeah?"

Yeonjun dropped his eyes to the floor, shrugging as he swallowed a vile remark.

"Yeah, sure," he muttered. "Whatever."

Kai beamed, nodding brightly. He bit his lower lip in what Yeonjun _knew_ was a fake, practiced manner. Suspicion lurked in the back of Yeonjun’s mind, and he was ready to take back what he said.

Wooyoung once again rang clear.

_"Give him a chance, hyung."_

So against his better judgement, Yeonjun stayed quiet and sat still, waiting patiently for Kai to come back, even with his nerves growing by every passing second. 

  
  


When Hueningkai returned, Yeonjun could only nibble at his lower lip as he took the glass from Kai’s nimble hold. Yeonjun, in contrast, held it with more of a clumsy grip, sighing heavily as he took a sip. A sip led to him downing all of the water in two audible gulps. His throat had felt dry and tight, and the drink helped to soothe the itch that had been building. 

Deciding his ass and legs were much too numb, he stood up and stretched his legs with a little huff. He turned, hesitating as he glanced towards the door of Kai's bedroom. 

"Um, where's the uh- the bathroom?" He asked softly, swallowing nervously as his bladder started to complain in the most uncomfortable manner.

Kai grinned, shark like and eyes shining like a predator who at last crept upon their prey.

"I'll show you," he beamed. Yeonjun nodded, gasping in a breath when his head started to spin. He winced, and begrudgingly let Hueningkai slink an arm around his waist and lead him out of the bedroom.

Yeonjun hissed beneath his breath, head pounding and aching with the bright light. He hadn’t even noticed Kai by his ear until the younger of the pair had begun to speak.

"Is it . . . do you notice anything _off_ hyung?" Kai asked almost shyly, eyes wide and glinting with barely restrained curiosity. Yeonjun blinked in confusion. Despite piquing his interest, Yeonjun was still having trouble keeping his mind on track. At first, his only feeling was curiosity. It then slowly turned to suspicion

Then it was purely dread.

And then?

Yeonjun could not think at all.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any feedback, please leave a kudo and a comment! shoot me a dm on twt even (@PERVJVN)  
> i know this was really heavy and dark but i promise it'll get better ,, hopefully.


End file.
